Naruto Rant Mayhem
by Umashido
Summary: After trying to get Sakura to go out on a date with him, Naruto goes into a mad rant and lets his secret slip. Later he leaves the village for a better life, but will his friends convince him to return? Eventual Naruharem
1. Leaving Leaf

Title: Naruto Rant Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or it's story...only this, and the other story's I write.

"People Talking"

_"People thinking"_

**"Demon talking/ jutsu's"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

* * *

It had started out like any other normal day, so why did this day go so wrong you may ask? Well to answer that, I think it would be best to take everything from the top. So let us start from the morning.

It was about 7:00 AM on Thursday, October 8th and just like every October 8th, a certain blond-haired boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was dreading the next few days of his life. Now, a birthday is supposed to be a special, joyous time for any child, but not for Naruto. Naruto's birthdays usually consisted of broken bones, blood loss, and pain beyond imagination, and all of it was his. He didn't know, well actually, he did know why the village hated him. After all it was a few months ago that he met Kyuubi no Youko for the first time, he just acted that he had no idea about Kyuubi. Today Naruto had a team meeting, and though he didn't want to go he didn't really have much of a choice. The only good thing to Naruto about a team meeting was that he got to be with Sakura Haruno, the only girl he was in love with. He was hoping beyond any kind of hope that he would get Sakura to go out on a date with him, at least just once, even if it was just because it was his birthday. Unfortunately it seemed that he was just meant to suffer.

When Naruto got to team seven's training grounds the only person there was Sakura, and Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He was actually alone with Sakura. He hadn't had a chance like this since Sasuke almost left the village. That is, until Tsunade ran into him when he was trying to leave and she knocked him out. Since then Sakura has barely left Sasuke's side. But, now it was his chance and he was gonna take it.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura wasn't in a very good mood since she had yet to see "her Sasuke" and the last thing she really wanted to deal with was Naruto.

"Ugh. What now Naruto, can't you see I'm busy waiting for Sasuke?!"

"I was just wondering if you would go out with me this weekend?" Naruto even put on his happy face, even though hearing the name Sasuke would normally put him in a foul mood.

"How many times do I have to say it Naruto?! I will never go out with you!! My heart only belongs to Sasuke!."

Now anyone who knows Naruto knows that will not take no for an answer. But that dosn't mean that he can't lose sight of what he was intending to do, especially when he lost his temper.

"Let me ask you something Sakura. Why do you care so much about that emo-brooding, self-centered, brother-hating, egotistical, Uchiha?! What has he ever done for you? Has he even so much as shown any kind of affection toward you?! Yet here I am, waiting on you hand and foot, only asking you out on one small date, and the only things you've ever said to me was "No. Sasuke this, Sasuke that." Well you know what I'm tired of hearing it."

Now Sakura was two things, one, shocked that Naruto would actually be yelling at her and two, angry at how he had just insulted Sasuke. In-fact, they were both too distracted to notice the pair of Sharingan users coming towards them.

Kakashi was the first of the two to speak. "Well here's something I never thought I would see, Naruto and Sakura arguing." Sasuke simply nodded in agreement.

"How could you say those things about Sasuke, Naruto?! He's had a difficult life and is hurting because of the loss of his family."

Now it was Naruto's turn again and Sakura couln't of made it any easier for him.

"At least he had a fucking family! He has memories of his family to go back to and remember all the good times with them! I've never had a fucking family! I have no memories of them, that also means no one to listen to you when your sad, no one to cheer you up when you've had a bad day, and especially no shoulder to cry on when practically everyone in the village has tried to beat you to death for something that was never your fault in the first place!!"

At this point Naruto was on the verge of tears while Kakashi was looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world, because he knew exactly what Naruto was talking about, but not because he had experienced it himself, but because he had seen a glimpse into Naruto's life when he had saved him from a rather large group of angry villagers when he was pert of the ANBU. He had later attempted to adopt Naruto as his own, only to have the council reject his request every time, because they believed that the "Demon child" shouldn't have a family. Kakashi hates the council to this very day.

"What are you talking about dobe?"(guess who)

"I'll tell you what I;m talking about you angsty, brooding, bastard! Here's a short summery of my life. At the age of four I was kicked out of the orphanage and forced to live on the streets, eating out of garbage cans in order to stay alive, and anytime someone actually gave me food it was extremely expired or was poisoned. By the time I was seven I had over 823 assassination attempts on my life. By the time I was eight, every person in this damn village had tried to kill me at least twice, coincidentally this was also when I was beaten, bludgeoned, and had every bone in my body broken. When I was nine I was finally accepted into the Academy only to have practically every teacher hate me and every time I would even raise my hand to ask a simple question I would be forced to stay after school where the teachers would beat me. After I had failed the graduation exam three times I stole the Sacred Scroll of Sealing, only to have Mizuki try and kill me and Iruka-sensei. That was when I learned that I have the damn, Nine-Tailed Fox, a.k.a. Kyuubi, sealed inside me."

At the mention of this everyone except Kakashi's faces paled. Well it's not every day that you learn that your teammate is the carrier of the demon that almost destroyed your entire home. But despite the looks on his teammates faces he continued, because, well its not everyday that he gets to rant like this.

"So what I guess I'm trying to say is...MY. LIFE. SUCKS!!! In comparison, your life is like a dream to mine Uchiha. And I don't want any of you saying that you understand what my life was like, because that was only a short summery of my life and you have absolutely no idea just how bad it gets."

After this Naruto just started to walk off, leaving his teammates and sensei just standing there, thinking about what they learned. That was until Sasuke decided to open his big mouth.

"I don't believe you. There's no way the Kyuubi was sealed inside you. We were taught that the fourth Hokage destroyed it."

Naruto simply turned around, looking at Sasuke with the coldest eyes in the world, eyes that could pierce the very core of a soul. He unzipped he jacket and let it fall to the floor then he took off his black muscle shirt that was underneath it. At this point Sakura was starting to have a nosebleed at the sight of Naruto's chiseled physique. He wasn't overly muscular like a bodybuilder, but he was almost an Adonis for someone that was almost thirteen. He had biceps that looked like they could squeeze harder than Orochimaru's pythons, pecks that someone could fry an egg on, and abs that looked like they were chiseled out of marble. But what shocked everyone was when Naruto started pumping Chakra through his body, a half sun seal appeared on his abs, half exposed because he was still wearing his pants. Now it was Kakashi's turn to talk before Sasuke could say anything else stupid today.

"As you can see Sasuke, Sakura, he's not lieing. The Kyuubi truly is sealed inside him."

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned away from him while Naruto looked at them for a few more seconds before Putting on his black muscle shirt, grabbing his jacket and walking back to his home.

* * *

Thursday October 8th, 2:00PM

* * *

After Naruto's outburst Kakashi decided to cancel the Team meeting and let Sasuke and Sakura spend the day to think about everything they had learned. Sasuke had spent the day thinking about his life. He quickly realized that Naruto was right, he did have happy memories to go back on whereas Naruto had nothing. After that realization he decided to see if his Uchiha status affected how people treated him. Once again, to no surprise to anyone except him, Sasuke got access to nearly everything, no question's asked. When he went to restaurants, he could instantly get a seat and order, even when other's had been waiting for hours. Not only that, but he was charged less than everyone else. For the next few hours he continued to flaunt his Uchiha status to see just how far he could go, and found out, he could pretty much do anything he wanted. He had a life that most people would dream about, and here he was just brooding over how to kill his brother. Sasuke then used a henge to turn himself into Naruto to see what would happen. As anyone could expect, the reaction he got from other civilians was much more different then what he got as an Uchiha. He noticed people were glaring at him for no reason, talking about him behind his back, he even went back to the same restaurants he was at earlier, but this time he was Naruto, and even he didn't expect the reaction he got.

When he entered the restaurants he was immediately stopped by the owner, given a black eye, and thrown out the back, into an ally full of trash. Needless to say he was shocked by the results. He immediately undid the henge, walked back around the front, walked into the building, and did his**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** leaving the building a burning pile of rubble. Sasuke decided then and there that he would do anything and everything in his power to make Naruto's life better.

Kakashi had spent the day, reminiscing about his past about his old team, him, Rin, and Obito. Then he started to think about his sensei, the former Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He thought about how great his sensei was, how he treated everyone on the team as equals, about the way his sensei smiled when the was proud of his team. Then something hit Kakashi, it was his sensei's grin and how it resembled that of the one Naruto always had. Then, it hit him like an **"Doton: Doryuudan"** (Earth style: Earth Dragon Missile). That same stupid grin, those same blue eyes, that same dirty-blond hair, he had always passed it off as a coincidence but he couldn't deny it any longer. Naruto Uzumaki was definitely the son of his former sensei, and for the first time in a long time, Kakashi felt like a complete and total moron.

Sakura was having some realizations of her own. Mostly, it was about how bad she had been treating Naruto for the past year that they were a team. Every time he had come up to just say hi to her she would insult him, compare him to Sasuke, and then hit him over the head. She had been thinking about how bad his life was and how much she had attributed to his pain, she had to admit, after a couple of minuets thinking about it, she felt like a complete bitch, which coincidentally, she was. It was while she was walking around that the next time she saw Naruto, she would be the one to ask him on a date, that's when images of Naruto's body entered her mind again. Her nose was bleeding and she was sure she was gonna have wet dreams from the image of Naruto's body. While she was in her daze that she wound up in front of Naruto's apartment door, and since there's no time like the present, Sakura lightly knocked on the door. When their was no response she knocked again, but this time a little louder, and this time their came a response.

"Who is it?"

This voice was neither happy, or sad, it was just indifferent.

"Naruto?, it's me Sakura. Listen, do you have a minute?"

"No, now go away I'm busy Haruno-san."

_"Haruno-san? When the hell did that happen?"_ "Please, it won't take long. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since we were kids, and I was hoping that you would go out on a date with me?"

Now Sakura had known Naruto since they were kids and she was once nice to him, but that didn't last long when her rivalry with Ino started, and since then Naruto had been the outlet for her frustration. And because she had known him for so long she was sure that he would never say no to a date with her. Man was she ever about to get a surprise.

"Hm, let me think about it...how about, NO!"

Sakura just deadpanned. Naruto, had just flat out rejected her.(oh how the tables have turned) At first she tried to undo the genjutsu, only to find out that it wasn't a genjutsu. Feeling dejected, Sakura quietly walked away from Naruto's apartment to go home and probably cry herself to sleep.

Naruto had taken the time since he left team seven at the training ground to think about his loyalties to Konoha. He quickly decided that his judgment of the village may have been misguided and to confirm this new train of thinking, Naruto's tenant put his two cents into the conversation.

**"Trust me kit, you'll be much better off where people won't recognize you. At least there you could make a fresh start with your life."**

"But what about my friends, what do you think will happen to them if I left?"

**"You shouldn't worry about them kit, they got families to take care of them. Your the only one that isn't safe from the village's wrath should they all decide to turn on you."**

As much as Naruto hated to admit it, the fox had a point. If the village did go against him, there would be no chance for him to survive. So he did one of the most sensible things he could. He started packing to leave the village that night. After all, he wasn't gonna sit around for the village to beat him another birthday.

* * *

Friday, October 9th, 3:00AM

* * *

That night while the village was all quiet, Naruto packed all of his possessions into a sealing scroll and for the last time, looked at the apartment that had served as his home for almost seven years. And without another moment to think about it, he shut the door behind him and left into the night. Getting past a pair of chunin guards wasn't gonna be easy, so he opted to leave by hopping over the village walls, after all he had done it many times before and had never gotten caught.

Once Naruto was a mile or so outside the village he thought about where he would go and only one thought came to mind. Yes he would go to _them._ They were the only ones that would take him in now, and they had offered to take him in should he ever leave his village. To him it was the only logical choice, even Kyuubi had to agree.

* * *

Back at Konoha 12: 27 PM

* * *

"I DONT CARE WHAT IT TAKES, FIND NARUTO AND FIND HIM NOW!!"

"H-H-Hai H-Hokage-sa-sama!"

Tsunade had a particularly strong headache this morning. Naruto was discovered missing this morning. The incident had been reported by Naruto's teammates, and boy was she pissed. She had actually smashed her desk through the floor into the room below. Now, their were only two times that Tsunade was so mad that she smashed her desk through the floor, the first of which was when Sasuke Uchiha had attempted to flee Konoha, and now this. And she was so hoping that this day was going to be peaceful, but whenever Naruto was involved, nothing was ever peaceful.

_-Flashback-_

_The day had started out quiet enough, Tsunade had made Shizune make her a cup of coffee, their were no loud problems last night, no reported incidents so far, the day was actually peaceful and Tsunade was looking forward to it. Of coarse that didn't last long as 3/4 of team seven walked into Tsunade's office. The first visible sign that something was wrong was actually the absence of said sign, Naruto wasn't there, and Tsunade could instantly tell something was wrong. The suspicions were confirmed when she noticed that Sakura was crying, but Sasuke seemed fine, well, mostly fine. Sasuke had four distinctive emotions showing on his face. Hurt, sad, angry, and disgusted, anyone could read his face like a map and instantly know that it had something to do with Naruto. Kakashi was the only one that looked, somewhat normal. In-fact, he was the only one that was stable enough to give Tsunade the news, and man was he ever scared to give this news to Tsunade._

"Tsunade-sama, we have some disturbing information about Naruto Uzumaki"

_The words made Sakura cry a little harder, and made Tsunade squirm. She never wanted to hear "disturbing news" about Naruto, but she had to know what the problem was._

"What? What news about Naruto?"

_The second those words passed her mouth, she knew she would instantly regret them_

"I hate to be the one to tell you Hokage-sama, but it seems that Naruto has disappeared from the village late last night."

_Sakura broke out sobbing again, Sasuke turned to face away from Tsunade, and Tsunade just simply paled. I mean this was truly pale, I mean her face was egg-shell white. She was maybe expecting that he had been admitted to the hospital because of overexertion or something similar to that, not that he would leave the village. Only four words, these words were the only thing that she could think of._

"FIND NARUTO UZUMAKI, NOW!!"

_practically everyone in the village heard her, and instantly knew that today was not going to be a good day. After all, it was her decisions that dictated how smoothly the village was going to be run, and when she's on the warpath like that, the only thing that her victims could do, was cringe. At least with Orochimaru you didn't have hope, that way it didn't hurt as much when he sliced, mutilated, or just plain experimented on you. With Tsunade, she gave you the illusion of hope, that's what makes her more twisted than Orochimaru at times._

_In about half an hour, Tsunade had assembled the rookie nine (except Naruto), their sensei's, half of the Inuzuka clan, and half of the Hyuuga clan, which also surprisingly consisted of Haishi, Hinata's father and main branch leader. Of coarse he didn't come to help the efforts as much as he did to actually stop them. Unfortunately, he did the one, most idiotic thing that anyone could do. He openly voiced his opinion of Naruto in front of Hinata._

"Tsunade-sama, I don't see why it is that you wan't us to look for that demon brat! He's nothing but a failure and a hindrance to this village."

_Now, Tsunade would of attacked Haishi right then and there if her desk wasn't in the way, however Hinata was more than willing to take on the job for Tsunade, and I don't mean being the Hokage._

"NOBODY INSULTS NARUTO-KUN!!"

_"Hinata did something that nobody had ever expected. She had smashed her fist into his stomach, kicked him in his nuts, and when he was bent over in pain, she smashed her fist into his face, sending him through the Hokage's doors and Haishi into a painful unconsciousness. To say that everybody was shocked would be like saying that Naruto needed herbal tee to calm him down. There would never be enough. So when Hinata faced the crowd in front of her, she had a look of determination in her eyes that just screamed "I'll be taking over for Naruto, any questions?!" Tsunade didn't need to say anything else before she sent the search party on their way, leaving Haishi unconscious in Tsunade's door._

_-End Flashback-_

Ever since then, everyone had been looking for Naruto, but with little to no success. Tsunade was getting worried because it had been hours since she sent out the search team and the village council would of already found out that Naruto had abandoned the village. Thought it was never said, Tsunade had known that Naruto hadn't been taken out of the village by Itachi or by anyone else, Naruto would have put up at least some sort of fight, even if it was enough to alert anybody and the council knew this too, I'm sure that's why that any Hokage had never gotten along with the village council. Too much dirty politics. It was half an hour since the last field report and she would be getting another one any minute now. And as if on cue, a Inuzuka appeared in Tsunade's office to give the report of what the group has found.

"Hokage-sama I have news from the field."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno had to be admitted to the hospital due to blood loss."

Now this had peaked the Hokage's interest. Hinata seemed so strong when she left to find Naruto, so why would something as simple as blood loss stop her.

"And how did this come about?"

"Hokage-sama, after finding Naruto Uzumaki's jacket and pants, someone made a comment about him running around the forest nude, after that comment, Hinata and Sakura were found with blood coming out of their noses."

Now, Hinata she could understand, but Sakura? She couldn't figure out how that would happen to her. But before she could thing any further, Shizune ran into Tsunade's office with a distraught look on her face.

"Lady Tsunade! The council has decided to declare Nalruto-kun a missing nin!"

And for the second time that day. Tsunade's face paled.


	2. On the Road and New Bloodline

* * *

**Naruto Rant Mayhem: part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. The only thing I own is the storyline.

"Human Talking"

_"Human Thinking"_

**"Demon talking/ Jutsu"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Lady Tsunade! The council has decided to declair Naruto-kun a missing-nin!"_

_And for the second time that day. Tsunade's face paled._

Now:

* * *

October 11; 2:07PM at the border of Fire Country and XXXX Country

* * *

It had been two days since Naruto Uzumaki had left Konohagakure in hopes of leaving behind all of the horrible memories of having ever lived there. Of coarse one thing he could never leave behind, no matter how hard he could ever try, was the demon that was sealed inside his body. But how little Naruto knew that said demon fox, was going to help him more than he ever realized. 

**"Hey Kit, stop for a minute. I need to talk to you."**

"What is it now Kyuubi, can't you see I want to get there as soon as possible?" (yes i know I haven't told you were he's goning, but that to help build the suspense."

**"Relax Kit, you've been traveling for two days, non-stop. Even the best tracker-nin wouldn't be able to catch up to you for at least another half a day so you can just sit down, shut-up, and listen."**

Naruto sat down on a nearby branch, finally able to take some time to catch his breath.

"Alright fox, I'm listening. So what is it you want to talk about?"

**"Well Kit, I was thinking, and I've decided it was time that you learned about your family."**

"..."

**"Kit?"**

"WHAT THE HELL!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU KNEW ABOUT MY FAMILY THE WHOLE DAMN TIME AND NEVER TOLD ME?!!?"

**"Yeah Kit I knew, I just thought that if you knew that you might go tell the World about it, and I'm sure your Father had some enemies that would of loved to get to you."**

"Why do you care? You hate me remember?"

**"Of coarse I hate you, but if you get attacked and killed by his enemies than I'd die too. And I don't want to die. But now that your out of the village and no one knows where you are, I think it's safe to let you in on the secret."**

Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls. He was finally gonna learn who his parents were and where he came from. Of coarse his bouncing off the walls were irritating a certain red-furred demon.

**"WOULD YOU QUIT THAT INFERNAL BOUNCING! You're giving me a headache. Now listen closely. You'r mother was a former ninja from the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, as you can tell you got your name from her, as well as your personality. Believe me Kit, she was always hard for anyone to handle except your father. Speaking of which, I suppose it was time I told you who he was, although I'm sure you've heard of him. His true name was Minato Namekazi, but you would be more familiar with his other names, most notably would be The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakuri.**

Now, Naruto's been know to over-react at times, like when Ichiraku Ramen was having an "All you can eat" ramen sale. That was a good day for Naruto. Not to mention the time Naruto and team 7 had to take the bell test after becoming genin and Kakashi was about three hours late. That again caused the typical reaction in Naruto. And to finally learn who your parents are, not to mention finding out that your father was the former Hokage, well, only one word could pass Naruto's lips...

"NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!?!"

With his face deadpanned and his right eye twitching, Naruto Uzumaki Namekazi lost conciousness.

_**"ugh. Why did I have to be sealed inside this baka, Kami? Why have you forsaken me?"**_

After a couple hours, Naruto regained conciousness with the help of Kyuubi's powers. And after a few minuets of calming him down the Kyuubi was able to finally continue with what it still had to say.

**"Now listen Kit, what I have to say next is extremely important. I've been looking at your DNA for thirteen years now Kit to find out how to improve you, without you having to rely on my chakra, because if you keep using it at this rate, the seal will eventually break and when it does our two souls would either fuse into one, or more likely be destroyed by the sheer magnitude of the chakra I possess. And upon looking for any "flaws" that I could fix I came across an oddity that just may be a Kekkei Genkai of some sort. And from the looks of it, it's been dormant for centuries in the blood of one of your families. But with my demonic power, I should be able to reawaken it."**

At first Naruto looked excitedly at the fox, as almost to thank him, but than a thought crossed his mind and he wanted to make sure of what he was going to do.

"Wait. What is this Kekkei Genkai, and what exactly does it do?"

**"I do not know what the name of this Kekkei Genkai is, or what it does for that matter. From what I can tell, it was created by myself, but other than that, I cannot remember anything about it. It may well be a harmless technique or it could be even more deadly than the Sharinigan and Rinningan combined."**

Now Naruto was interested. Their was a chance that his new Kekkei Genkai was stronger than the Sharingan, heck even stronger than the fabled Rinningan. That's when another thought crossed Naruto's mind...

"Is reactivating my Kekkei Genkai gonna hurt?"

Kyuubi just got on his regular grin that just promised a world of hurt.

**"hehehe. You might feel a slight pinch"**

Naruto's eyes shot open as the first wave of pain hit him. He started to convulse as he felt his blood pressure rise. His blood itself felt like it was boiling in his body. As the second wave of pain hit, Naruto started to thrash around wildly to try and find anything that would help him rid himself of the pain, only to no avail. After about twenty minuets of this pain the third and final wave of pain was upon him. This time it was simply too much for Naruto, his body stopped moving, his eyes became heavy, and his mind shut down. Naruto's last thoughts before he finally lost concisness was, 'Damn fox.'

* * *

October 11, 4:23PM Around training ground 7.

* * *

The Rookie 9(minus Naruto) and their Jonin sensei's had all gathered to have a very important meeting. It was to discuss some highly classified information about their current target, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke and Sakura had an idea about what it was they were gonna talk about, after all, Naruto had practically yelled it into their ears a few days ago. As to confirm their thought, Asuma Sarutobi spoke up. 

"As I'm sure your all well aware, Naruto has left the village but what were here to discuss is why it is that he has left the village."

Sakura felt a little down-trotten after hearing those words, because she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that Naruto left. However, before Sakura could do or say anything Kureni spoke.

"What you all are about to learn is a S-class village secret that was ordered to never be spoken to anyone by order of the third Hokage. The punishment for uttering this to anyone in the village will be a swift and merciless death."

Everyone was shocked. Something that important was not to be taken lightly, especially not when Naruto was involved. Now it was Kakashi's turn to speak.

"All of you were taught that thirteen years ago, the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to kill the Kyuubi that was attacking the village. However, that information is false. True, the Hokage did lose his life, but the Kyuubi could not be killed, so instead, the Kyuubi was sealed inside a infant. That infant, had blond hair and blue eyes and three whisker marks on the sides of its face, As I'm sure you can figure out, that infant, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone except Sakura, Sasuke, Kureni, and Asuma gasped at the sudden turn of events. A few days ago, everyone would have seen Naruto as a simple idiot, now he was something far more, he was something to be feared. However, Kakashi still had something to say.

"Listen, what I've already told you was all that we were supposed to tell you but...what I'm about to tell you dosn't leave this group alright? Naruto, is the son of my former sensei. That's right, he's the son of the forth Hokage, the man that sealed the Kyuubi inside him. When my sensei was dieing on the battlefield after sealing the Kyuubi, he asked me to protect and take care of his only child. I tried, so many times to adopt Naruto, but the damned village council would never let me or anyone adopt him. They kept saying "Let the demon die alone." and "The demon child doesn't deserve a family." I wish Naruto could come back to the village, but the village has decided to name Naruto as a nuki-nin. So please. If you find Naruto, try to convince him to come back. I...I can't do anything else but ask for your help now."

All of the present genin and even Asuma and Kureni were stunned to see that Kakashi, the unbreakable pillar of strength, both mentally and physically, was actually crying in front of them, in front of everybody.

Both Sakura and Sasuke did the only thing they could do. They tried to console their grieving sensei, until out of the blue, Jiraiya popped in to the conversation.

"Well I hate to interrupt everyone, but I have information on two possible destinations for Naruto. One of which is in Tanzaku town which is about two days from here. The other destination is Sunagakuri."

Kakashi immediately appeared in his normal state, obviously trying to hide his softer side from the sight of Jiraiya, who would obviously love nothing more than to have some dirt to torment Kakashi for the rest of Jiraiya's life.

"Kakashi, I have a message for you from Tsunade, she says to get to her office A.S.A.P. As for you ten, I want you to split up into two groups and go to both Tanzaku town and Sunagakuri. It's likely that Naruto may have gone to Tanzaku town because his tracks lead in that direction, but I still want people to go to Suna just in case he's trying to lead us away from him."

With that said everyone dispersed while Jiraiya walked in the direction of the womens bath house with a perverted grin on his face.

* * *

October 11; 9:30 PM

* * *

Naruto had woken up from Kyuubi's "alteration" with a slight headache. OK maybe the headache wasn't as small as I say it was, the main thing is, Naruto's head was pounding and he was pissed. The only good thing about all this was that at the end of his suffering was that he now had a Kekkei Genkai, even if he still didn't know what it did yet. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Kyuubi did a little more than just activate his Kekkei Genkai, he also gave Naruto's brain a desperately needed upgrade. Lets face it, Naruto's brain was running on outdated software the day he was born. 

At around eleven thirty seven that night, Naruto arrived at his destination. A secluded hideout in the middle of a darkened forest. Just looking at the hideout gave Naruto the chills, but at least it was safer than where he had been living for the last few years. Naruto hesitantly walked up to the door and gave it a few quick knocks and waited for an answer.

"Oh Kami I hope I didn't wake them up. I know he can get pissed when he wakes up."

Now what Naruto expected to see was a man in his mid thirties with short black hair, cold lifeless eyes, slightly paled skin, in dark shinobi gear with bandages wrapped around his mouth. ("I'm sure you figured it out now") But what Naruto did see was a young girl (yes Haku is a girl, I have always thought that she was so she shall be in my stories.) about his age, with long black hair, deep brown caring eyes, with soft features on her face. She was wearing a dark pink sleeping gown that went down to her knees with a few senbon sewn into her outfit. Of coarse with Naruto being a teenager now and his hormones kicking in, Naruto stared at this beautiful sight for a few minuets before snapping himself out of dreamland.

"Hey Haku-chan."

"N-N-Naruto, w-what are you doing out here?"

"Oh nothing much really just getting some air, enjoying nature, oh and I just abandoned my village."

Naruto smirked as the last few words came out of his mouth, and although it hurt him to say those words, he did as he always did. He hid his emotions under that mask that is his grin. Where as Haku was left standing there with her mouth open and a sad expression crossed her face. Of coarse Naruto picked up on this in a second.

"What's wrong Haku-chan, you look upset. Is something the matter?"

"It's just, I'm sorry to hear that you had left your village. They must have done something awful to you to make you leave them."

"That village has been mistreating me for years. It was just time that I learned that the village didn't want me. So I did the only smart thing I could."

Haku gave Naruto a warm embrace, at which said 'perv in training' flushed red as he felt two warm pillows press against his chest.

"Come in Naruto-kun, Zabuza-san should be in the living room."

Naruto gulped hard at the name Zabuza. Of coarse who wouldn't gulp at hearing the name of the 'Demon of the Mist'. However, Naruto had expected to talk to him so he just braced himself for anything, but he didn't expect this. When he was Zabuza he was wearing a light-blue muscle shirt, his usual black cargo pants, his hitai-ate around his eyes to try and get some sleep on the couch. and to his right was a light blue teddy bear that matched the color of his shirt. Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Zabuza the 'Demon of the Mist' cuddled up to a teddy bear. But at the sound of Naruto's snickering, Zabuza opened his eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Zabuza-san, we have a guest. It seems that Naruto Uzumaki has left his village and is wishing to stay with us."

Zabuza lifted up his hitai-ate to look and see if it truely was Naruto, after all, he hadn't expected to see Naruto again after the incident with Gato. After all, Naruto was a leaf ninja and the liklyness of him coming back to Wave Country was miniscule at best. But low and behold, to Zabuza's surprise it was in-fact Naruto.

"Well it's good to see you again Naruto. I wish to talk about why you are here but I think it would be a good idea to save that discussion until tomorrow."

"Thanks Zabuza-san, I am a little tired. Do you have any extra rooms I could borrow?"

However Haku was the one to answer that question, catching both Naruto and Zabuza off guard.

"Naruto-kun, you can stay with me in my room tonight."

Two distinctive things happened when Haku said that, one, she flushed as red as Hinata usually does, and two, Both Naruto's and Zabuza's jaws hit the floor. Now, ever since Naruto saved both Haku's and Zabuza's lives, Zabuza has been treating Haku more like a daughter than a weapon. So obviously he was going to say something to prevent that from happening, but when he was the look in Haku's eyes that promised pain if he said anything, well he did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut. As Haku walked away to get her room set-up, Naruto and Zabuza noticed that she was strutting. And when she was out of earshot Zabuza turned his attention to Naruto.

"Listen Naruto. I don't know what Haku is thinking but I do know what young men think, and if you do anything to take advantage of Haku I swear to Kami I will slice you in half! Is that clear?!"

"Y-Y-Yes Zabuza-san! B-But...what do I do if Haku-chan tries to take advantage of me?"

"sigh. If she tires to take advantage of you...Well I won't be able to do anything but wish you the best of luck...and if you both decide to get married than I wouldn't be able to do anything other than give you both my blessings."

At this Zabuza looked a little depressed. He would never admit it but he sees Haku as his daughter, and the thought of giving her away to someone else hurt him like any other father with a daughter. But he didn't expect to hear the next thing he heard.

"Its alright if she marries me. It's not like she's gonna be my only wife, especially with my Kekkei Genkai, and me being the last of my clan and all."

Now this threw Zabuza for a loop.

_"What is Naruto talking about? He has a Kekkei Genkai like Haku? Well if that's the case than Konohagakure was too foolish for it's own good to let him go. I will not make that same mistake, especially with what Haku would do to me if I let him leave us."_

When Zabuza finished thinking both he a Naruto were startled by something they both never thought they would see. Haku had called Naruto's name in a very seductive voice and when both glanced at her, for the second time that night, their jaws hit the floor. Haku was wearing nothing more than her chest wraps, thin painties, and a paper-thin, semi transparent, pink nightgown, with her hair let down and a small blush across her cheeks. Naruto had to do everything in his will power to keep from having a nosebleed, while Zabuza, who had never seen Haku in anything like that before, was just standing there with both his eyes twitching. All the while neither could take their eyes off of her.

"Naruto-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you will get out of having sex with her tonight."

"Yeah."

"Good luck with that Naruto-san I'm going to bed."

"Yeah... goodnight."

And with that Zabuza disappeared to his room on the other side of the hideout, leaving Naruto and Haku alone. Nauto hesitantly walked to Haku's room to see that surprisingly, it was a calm blue color with a pink bed with small plushies on it. To put it bluntly, it was just kinda girlie. Naruto noting this couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight of it. Naruto immediately took off his orange jacket and his black muscle shirt that was underneath it, but that was all he got off before he was tackled and pinned to the bed by Haku.

"H-Haku-chan, w-wh-what are you d-doing?!"

"Shhhh. Dont worry Naruto-kun. I'll make it feel really good for you, just let me take care of everything."

"H-Haku-chan. P-Please wait! Are you sure you want to this? I mean, you shouldn't do this unless you really love me."

Haku wrapped her arms around Naruto in a loving embrace as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his bare shoulder. And he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her embrace as they held each other close.

"Oh Naruto-kun I do! I do love you! You're so caring about others and you saved both my and Zabuza-san's lives. I could never forget that, and I could never forget your smile that just seemed to melt the ice around my heart. Every night since you left I would see your face in my dreams and in everything I heard I would hear your voice calling out to me. Oh Naruto-kun I can't imagine living without you. That is how I know that I love you and only you, so please Naruto-kun stay by my side forever.

"Haku-chan...I-I don't know what to say. I mean, every time I would protect someone I would think about you and what you said to me the day we met in the field where you found me. And the time we met again on the bridge, you know, sticking a guy with about a hundred senbon needles can make an impression on a guy. But seriously, Your face has haunted my dreams for the past year that we have been apart. And if you want to stay by my side than will you have me as your husband? Although we may not be able to get married just yet, in a few years I'm sure that we could have a beautiful wedding."

These words left Haku in tears of joy as she passionately kissed Naruto on the lips while baring her soul to him. What followed after that could be described as nothing short of loud, and passionate. While at the same time, Zabuza was trying to get some sleep and thinking about what had happened to him and Haku over the past year.

_-flashback-_

_Zabuza's POV_

_Zabuza's fight with Kakashi wasn't going well, Kakashi had just disabled his arms, rendering all attacks other than basic kicking useless, not to mention, he was exhausted. He had tried to attack Kakashi at least one last time, only to get knocked away with a meager back hand, courtesy of Kakashi. He was still somewhat confused by the evil killing intent that just suddenly vanished a few seconds ago. That's when Kakashi said that he was going to finish off Zabuza with his one and only original attack, the Rakiri. Zabuza could only stare on in terror as Kakashi formed a blade of lightning in his hand and charged Zabuza. He thought for sure that Kakashi was going to kill him, that was until he saw an orange blur run in front of him to block the attack with it's own body._

_Naruto's POV_

_Naruto had just started his demonic assault on the Ice maiden at the death of his friend. The only thing on his mind was a bloody murder of his opponent. Haku had already tried senbons only to have them knocked out of the air by the demonic chakra. Haku only had enough strength for one or two more attacks. So in a desperation move, she attacked him from above in hopes of finishing him off guard, only for him to dodge and grab her hand, charge-up his fist with extra chakra, and smash her through one of her own mirrors. As the remaining mirrors dissolved into nothingness, Haku stood up to wait for the final blow that would kill her. Naruto was charging her for the final assault when Haku's mask fell apart and everything Haku had said to Naruto came back to him in an instant. So instead of killing Haku he used his speed to get behind her and knock her out._

_"Haku, if Zabuza is so important to you that you would give your life for him...than I will protect him while you cannot."_

_And with that Naruto had rushed to Zabuzas' side, only to be impaled by Kakashi's Rakiri. Naruto did not scream in pain as a normal person would have done, he simply said._

_"That's enough, this battle is over."_

_Although as it would turn out that the fighting was not over. Because Gato had appeared at the end of the bridge and was holding an unconscious Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura captive._

_"Zabuza you disappoint me. I expected you to have killed the bridge-builder by now but it seems that these kids were too much for you and your pretty little friend."_

_At this point Naruto had grabbed hold of Kakashi's arm that was currently impaling him, and using his strenght, Naruto pulled himself off of Kakashi, leaving a sizable hole in his chest. But even that didn't stop Naruto, as with his dark chakra flaring up again, the usually fatal would healed almost instantly, leaving a very shocked Zabuza. However it would take the next comment from Gato that would set Naruto and Zabuza over the edge._

_"You thugs can kill the boy, he looks half dead already. As for the two girls, have fun with them, we could probably sell them to a brothel after your done with them."_

_That did it, Naruto was gonna kill anyone that would so much touch Sakura or Haku. As for Sasuke...well he was just a bonus. Zabuza on the other hand was focusing on who he knew he wanted to kill._

_"Kakashi, give me a kunai. I'm going after Gato."_

_"Wait Zabuza. Let me help clear a path for you. I'll let you kill Gato, but I want to kill as many of those thugs as I can."_

_Zabuza just smirked and nodded his head. As soon as the kunai hit Zabuza's mouth, Naruto was off on a bloody killing spree, ripping limbs off of everyone he could get his hands on. Of coarse he used shadow clones to transport Haku's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's bodies away from the carnage before they could inadvertantly get cought up in the mess. The battlefeild where Naruto was, was a blood soaked, scream laiden horror show. Thug after thug went down, either dead, missing a limb or two, or missing a sizable chunk out of their body. Even Zabuza was shocked for a moment to see the grotesque slaughter of so many thugs, but was instantly off through the bloody path Naruto had carved towards Gato, who was currently running away like the scared little bitch that he was. In a matter of seconds, Zabuza had caught up to Gato and had started slicing at him with the Kunai that was in his mouth. And as Zabuza was about to finish him off, Naruto, who had about seven swords, two spears, three knives, and a couple of Kunai sticking out of his body, stopped Zabuza from finishing off Gato._

_"Zabuza, hold it. Gato, give us your bank account number and the name of the bank where you keep your savings."_

_"Y-Your gonna let me live right?"_

_Gato was practically begging the the boy to let him live. Zabuza was going to question what it was that Naruto thought he was doing, until he saw in Naruto's eyes, that he had no intention of letting Gato live, so he let Naruto continue. After Gato had written down the information that Naruto had asked for, he nervously handed it to Naruto and was about to start crying tears of joy for surviving, that was until Naruto said..._

_"All right Zabuza, you can finish having fun with him now."_

_The look on Gato's face was priceless as Zabuza turned his head, smirking at him. As Naruto walked over the many corpses and dismembered limbs of his fallen prey, he couldn't help but smirk at the sounds of screaming, a metal kunai tearing through flesh, and the satisfying sound of a body hitting the water below. When Naruto finished walking over the bloody mess that was once a giant gang of thugs he saw that the village had decided to come to the "rescue" only to come too late, but Naruto did get Gato's information for a reason, and when he saw the villagers, he couldn't help but think that job got a little easier. However Naruto passed out before he could get too far, after all with the fox's chakra receeded, Naruto had nothing left to keep himself concious. So he colapsed then and there on the bridge._

_Naruto didn't recover from chakra exaustion, fatigue, and from his wounds, until about a week later, at which point he gave Tazuna, Gato's bank information and told him that it was for the village so that it could get back on it's feet. A few days later Naruto and the rest of his team had to leave for Konohagakure, and as everyone faided into the distance Haku heard Naruto say that he would be back to visit eventually._

_After that, Zabuza had started looking at Haku as more of a daughter than a weapen. And during that time, Tazuna's village had asked him and Haku to stay as guards in case of emergency, luckily, their had not been much trouble except for the occasional thief._

_-end flashback-_

As Zabuza closed his eyes to finally relenquish himself to sleep he couldn't help but hear moaning coming from across the hideout. Zabuza could only groan about as he knew that eventually the sounds would get louder before thay would die down, so he grabbed some earplughs from beside his bed, grateful that he had them.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Naruto woke up in a soft, pink bed, holding and being held by something both soft and warm. This was something extremely new to him, because he would normally wake-up to somehting cold, in a small bed with only the light from his window to let him know it was time to wake up. Suddenly the events of the previous night came rushing back to him as he remembered his...invigorating night with Haku. That's when he noticed that two soft, warm, pillows were moving against him, and he started blushing like a ripe, cherry tomato. Deciding that they couldn't stay in bed all day, Naruto gently nudged Haku in hopes that would wake her, but when that didn't work, he started to gently kiss her on the neck, getting a moan of pleasure out of her until she slowly woke with a smile on her face. 

"Morning Naruto-kun. Thank you for last night, I have never felt that good in my whole life."

"Yeah, me either. And as much as I would love to lay here naked with you, I think we should get up and get something to eat."

With one kiss, Haku relutcantly got out of bed and headed toward the shower at the end of her room. While Naruto simply got dressed in his usual black shirt, boxers, and orange jumpsuit (The Monstrosity). Naruto quietly walked out of Haku's room and into the living room of the hideout. He was hoping to avoid Zabuza, after all he had just slept with Haku after Zabuza had distinctly told him not to. However, Naruto's horrible luck would not let him get away from the wrath of the Demon of the Mist. As he was about to make it to the kitchen to make a bowl of ramen he felt a strong killing intent eminating from behind him. He was too scared to look behind him, but if he didn't he knew that he could be killed at any moment, so reluctantly he turned to see a fuming Zabuza. Not exactly a good sight in the morning.

"Uzumaki...What exactly did you do with Haku last night?!"

"Z-Zabuza, please listen t-to me, H-Haku-chan pinned me to the b-bed last night and she t-told me...And we...PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!"

"So, Haku was the one that started all of it huh?"

"H-Hai, but I told her that we shouldn't do it unless we loved each other, but she said that she loved me and I love her so we didn't see a problem with it."

"I see, sigh, well if that's the case then from what I heard last night then it's safe to say that you both love each other. I won't get in the way of your relationship with Haku, but...If you ever break her heart, I'll rip yours out through your skull!!"

"G-G-Go-Got it!"

"Good, now we need to talk about what you said last night about your Kekkei Genkai and having more than one wife."

Naruto had thought a little bit about that last night before he fell asleep so he might as well tell Zabuza about what he knew, which took him about half an hour to get through, especially when he told him about the Kyuubi, which wasn't that hard to believe for Zabuza. After all he had seen what the demon could do to Naruto and he still seemed in control so he wasn't too wored about the demon. In face he seemed to welcome Naruto more now that he knew about the demon, after all, now their was more than one demon of the mist. At least their will be, after Zabuza finished training him.

After taking a quick shower, Haku came into the living room to see Naruto and Zabuza talking about his Kekkei Genkai and about the demon trapped inside of him, and even how Konohagakure used to treat him when he was a child. Though she had a bad life, she was shocked to hear about what type of life Naruto had. However all that information was set aside as Haku made breakfast and Zabuza gave Haku and Naruto some strange orders.

"Haku, I believe that Naruto needs some new clothes, and I want you to go with him into town and help him shop for something more...stealthy.

"Wha? Why would I need new clothes, these look just fine and they still fit me."

"Listen Naruto, I don't know who told you vibrant orange is a stealthy color, but whoever they are they need to have their eyes checked. Not to mention, if your gonna be staying here, your not gonna wear anything that will attract attention, especially when your training with me."

Naruto was silent for a second then seddenly, a miracle happned. Naruto actually understood what Zabuza was talking about without having to ask any questions. Yes I know, it shouldn't be possible but somehow it happned. Naruto's brain was actually working! With a quick nod, Naruto turned to Haku and asked.

"Well, should we get going?"

Haku noded yes grabed her things, which included Naruto, and walked out the door, leaving a smirking Zabuza who was thiniking about Naruto's future with Haku, and of coarse the hell he was gonna put him through while training. Especially after what he did with Haku last night, because I don't care who you are, it's never a smart idea to sleep with a man's daughter, especially in said man's house while he is awake.

-With Naruto and Haku-

Naruto and Haku had arrived in Tazuna's village (A/N: Don't know what it's called so im calling it that.) and Naruto was glad to see that the village was much better off than it was the last time he had seen it. What had caught Naruto's supprise was that the village actually went ahead and named the bridge after him. Anyways, He and Haku had been traveling for about twenty minuets before they got to the ninja supply store. Naruto already had shuriken, kunii, ninja wire, exploding tags, some food pills, and some plasma pills, so all he basically needed was a new set of clothes. After some experimenting, Naruto decided that he liked a mix of dark red and black, so he got a dark red gi with a black vest with the kanji for 'fox' in red on the back, black cargo pants with a custom design of kyuui on the right pants leg with it's tails wrapping up around the leg. He also had black shinobi sandals and his hitai-ate now had black cloth with a clear scratch across the leaf symbol. Haku was drooling at what she now saw, obviously pleased with what she was seeing.

After Haku paid for everything, Naruto offered to take Haku to lunch, after all, it was the least he could do, at least that's what he said. Naruto, instead of taking Haku to a ramen stand, which oddly enough Kyuubi advised against, took Haku to a real restiraunt. Most of the time Haku would talk about her training with Zabuza and all of the guys that tried to ask her out, only to be scared away by Zabuza, while Naruto would talk about his past, what his other friends in Konoha were like, all the while trying to avoid the subject of Kyuubi, but of coarse he knew that he couldn't avoid that forever.(A/N: He still doesn't know Haku was eves-dropping.)

As Naruto and Haku were getting ready to leave the village, they heard the familiar voice of Inari running toward them, or rather, trying to escape his friends while laughing. Naruto Immedieatly knew who it was a used a henge to make himself appear as a slightly older teen with black hair, and green eyes. Even if Naruto was welcomed in Wave Country if his old team came back than his cover would be blown. He watched as Inari continued to laugh as Inari passed him and Haku and Inaris' friends came around the corner and passed him. He couldn't help but smile at Inaris' happieness, it seemed like a total 180 compaired to the last time Naruto was in Wave.

Naruto and Haku made it back to the hideout in the forest to see Zabuza waiting for him outside. This was not a good thing. He seemed rather impatent which could mean one of two things. One, he was uspset that Haku and Naruto took too long to get back, or two, he was eager to train Naruto, and said ninja was really hoping it was the first one. Unfortunately for him it was training. And so began Naruto's relentless training session with Zabuza that would take a total of three years to complete.

* * *

Until next time folks and thanks for the reviews but please keep it to one vote per person or one vote per review. I'll try to update A.S.A.P. 


	3. Changes Through Time, Back to The Leaf

**Naruto Rant Mayhem: part 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, the only thing I own is the storyline, blah, blah, blah. You know the routine by now.

A/N: Well after the last chapter I realized that doing the entire training thing as a chapter would be nothing but a waste of my time because I could just highlight the important info in flashbacks, as for the characters I'm using in Narutos' harem, I personally pick Ino, Hinata (for obvious reasons), Temari, Shizune (her face is too damn cute...its not normal), Tayaya, Tenten, Anko (still deciding), Sakura (not sure either), Sasami (have something planned for her), Isarabi, and possibly Kin, and Hanabi, if I feel like it that is. These characters are completely at my disgression and I may decide not to use some of them at any time seeing as it's me that's taking my precious time to write these stories. Anyways lets get to the story before I get into one of MY rants.

"human talking"

_"human thinking"_

**"demon talking/ jutsu"**

_**"demon thinking"**_

side note: these will never change: even if a demon were to transform into a human or vise versa.(forshadowing)

Previously:

_Naruto and Haku made it back to the hideout in the forest to see Zabuza waiting for him outside. This was not a good thing. He seemed rather impatent which could mean one of two things. One, he was uspset that Haku and Naruto took too long to get back, or two, he was eager to train Naruto, and said ninja was really hoping it was the first one. Unfortunately for him it was training. And so began Naruto's relentless training session with Zabuza that would take a total of three years to complete._

Now:

October 8, XXXX Konoha village. 5:43 AM

It had been three years since, in most of the villagers opinion, the greatest day in Konoha's history. The day that thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki left Konoha. However things hadn't been going well after he left. The village itself seemed dark, dreary, and just plain unpleant at times. Some people began to think that it was because the little ball of sunshine that was Naruto, was the only thing that made it even remotly plesant to live in. Though most people would never admit it, they were thinking along the same lines. In the Hokage Tower, the village council was about to have a meeting that nearly no member of the council wanted to be at, this was because of three reasons

1. Tsunade had been on a big drinking binge last night and would most likly punch the first person that would disagree with anything she said, inevitably meeting up with her later at the hospital, which was her terf.

2. The topics for today's discussion were things that the council wanted to never hear again, which would indicate that it was about Naruto Uzumaki, their greatest pain in their asses.

3. The Hidden Waterfall village and The Hidden Sand Village were both currently on unfriendly terms with Konoha. Not only that but the main port in Wave had stopped doing business with them saying, "What is a village that throws out it's hero's? A village that won't get to trade with us, that's for damn sure." Since then trade had been slowed to a near dead stop. And no matter what Konoha tried, Wave was adament in not having any trade relations to Konoha. So, the Hokage was trying to have the council come up with some bright ideas to hopefully get their former allies back.

And when these three topics combine, they form a of source of pain and torture for the council that they just wish to Kami would go away. Unfortunatly for them, Kami now seemed to be in Narutos' favor, because in three years a lot has changed about Naruto.

In three years Naruto Uzumaki had become a name to be respected, and feared in the ninja world. In said years, Naruto had gone from a bottom-class genin to an SS-class nuke-nin. Not only that, he is the only SS-class nuke-nin from Konoha. Most nuke-nin have to go to foreign villages to contract their services for one third of what a normal ninja got for a mission. Naruto, would get paid at least four times what a village paid it's ninja per mission. Most ninja, in general, never got a choice when it came to missions they would have to do, and it was either do the mission or die, whereas Naruto could select his missons and throw the left-overs to the ninja villages. But most impressivly, despite his position in the world, and the problems it presents, he had a 100 percent success rate, something that was almost unheard of in the ninja world.

But rumors were that Naruto never traveled alone, that he in-fact had a companion that looked like a tracker-nin. But other than that, their were no rumors of Naruto or his companion, as they were too fast and too good at evading capture to be caught by anyone, and no one had any idea where Naruto stayed when he wasn't on a mission. Well, except for the people that hired them in the first place, but rumors said that if the client squealed, they would be killed. However, the council had to deal with what was at hand at the moment. And at the moment Tsunade could be heard walking toward the council chambers, even though they were supposedly sound-proof. And after a moment of terrable silence for the council, a hung-over Tsunade could be heard barging into the council chambers.

"Alright, listen up dammit! I have a hangover right now so if anyone pisses me off right now, I will personally break your spine. Is that clear?"

(crickets chirping)"..."

"Good. First off, we'll start this meeting with the topic of relations to the other villages. So does anybody have any "bright ideas" to help mend the situation?"

A fat, non Akamichi, man from the civilian council is the first to address Tsuande.

"Tsunade-sama, we believe that if we were to send shinobi to the other villages, to possibly live as residents in the foreign villages, that we might be able to get onto good terms with them."

Before Tsunade could ask how someone as stupid as he was on the council, Inochi beat her to the punch. (so to speak)

"Are you kidding me?! If we were to send our shinobi to foreign villages who knows how the other villages would react?! Not to mention doing such a preposterous idea would only weaken our forces."

Next to speak was Nara Shikaku.

"Inochi's right, at the rate things are going it's only a matter of time before our village becomes weak enough for the other villages to attack and possibly destroy us, and scattering our forces to these very villages would only hasten the process. Man what a drag."

Tsunade inwardly smiled, she always enjoyed seeing the civilian council shut up one way or another. But now it was her time to take the floor.

"I agree with both Nara-san and Yamanaka-san. Such a plan will only cost us our lives. That is why we must think of a way to possibly restore relations with our former allies."

"But Hokage-sama, Suna nor any of the other villages are willing to support us, and as much as I hate to admit it, the Uchiha name dosn't bring in as much posotive publicity as it once did. What this village needs is a powerful ally to restore relations to the other villages, but who?"

"Their is only one that I can think of that has enough power to help us, and we have finally found him."

The entire council looked at her quizically at her. "Well, who is it your talking about?!" asked Hiashi who was loseing his patience.

Tsunade grinned evily at the council. "I'm talking about Uzumaki Naruto."

Their was an uproar of both approval and disapproval throughout the council chambers. The civilian side was absolutely lived at what she was suggesting. The fact that she would suggest getting help from the "demon boy" had pissed off a lot of the civilians while only two or three seated on the shinobi council sat with a begrudging look on their faces.

"Tsunade-sama have you lost your mind?! We cannot use the "demon." That would show the other villages that we are weak and that they should attack us!"

"Watch what you say or the next words from your mouth will be your last!" Said Tsunade radiating killing intent. The nameless civilian immediatly sat down and shut his mouth.

"So Tsunade, you say that you know where he is. Do you care to share that information with the rest of us?" Asked Tsume Inuzuka, who was one of the few people on the shinobi council that had a grudge against Naruto. One, for beating Kiba in the chunin exam prelims, and two was for what Kyuubi did to her husband and brother during it's attack.

"No Inuzuka-_san _I won't be sharing that information with the council, but I will inform you that I have already sent someone to retrieve Naruto-kan. By now he should be half way to the destination."

"Tsunade-sama. We of the civilian council demand you tell us just who you sent so that we can stop him and prevent him from reaching the demon!"

Now Tsunade was getting pissed off.

"I don't care what the civilian council thinks! This is a shinobi matter and only those in the civilian council that are directly related to active shinobi can voice their opinions in the matter! But if you must know, I sent the one person that even you of the civilian council will not stop. That's right you pig fuckers, I sent Uchiha Sasuke to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto. And seeing as you wont do anything to so much as raise a finger to the Uchiha this case is settled. And I here by call this meeting ajourned!"

Tsunade and the shonobi council left while the civilian council whined about not being able to stop the demon sooner.

-Border of Fire country and Wave country, 8:55 PM-

Sasuke Uchiha was now at the dock between FIre country and Wave country, apparently he had missed the last boat for the day so he had to wait until tomorrow morning until he could make it to his destination. He was hoping that he would make it in time before his target, his friend, would disappear again. It had been three long years since Naruto Uzumaki disappeared into the night and Sasuke knew that the other rookie eight needed to see Naruto again, especially Hinata and Sakura. Pushing all other thoughts aside, Sasuke wondered how Naruto had changed. Was he the same seemingly happy idiot that he knew, or had Naruto changed into someone that he would previously detest. Was he stronger than before? Of coarse he was, a person dosn't recieve a SS-class ranking unless your damn strong. Hell, even Orochimaru only ever recieved a S-class rank. Finally pushing these thought aside for the night, Sasuke decided he would get some sleep and focus on convinceing Naruto to return to Konoha tomorrow.

Sasuke himself hadn't changed too much over the past three years since Naruto left, except he now had a more positive outlook on life. Well that and he wore different looking clothes. His shirt was still the standard shinobi blue but it no longer had the high collar and it was opened in to front to show off his newer figure. His pants were now dark black instead of white and he had his leaf headband turned into a belt buckel, just to make sure that fangirls couldn't get into his pants. But, other than that, he still had the same 'bird-ass' hair style that he always had.

-October 9, XXXX; Wave country, Zabuzas' Hideout, 1:02PM-

Sasuke neared the Hideout of Zabuza Mamochi, It had taken him nearly three hours to find the damn place. Sighing, Sasuke neared the front door and firmly knocked; which was greetet a few moments later by a tall dark-haired young woman that was in Sasuke's opinion, the very definition of beauty. Sasuke couldn't help but stare slightly.

"Why hello Uchiha Sasuke. What is it I can do for you?"

Sasuke mentially slapped himself for gawking before answering. "Hello Haku-chan, I was hoping to speak with Naruto."

That's right, in the last three years Sasuke had made a point to stop calling Naruto "dobe", though he still refered to him as such from time to time.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san but I don't know where Naruto-kun is. Isn't he supposed to be on active duty as a Konoha shinobi?" Lied Haku.

"Haku" came a gruff voice from within the hideout. "Who's at the door?!"

"It's just Uchiha-san from three years back!" yelled Haku.

"Oh really" replied the voice, "Well don't just stand there, let him in."

Haku stepped to the side and Sasuke walked into the hideout on full alert, and a good thing he did because not two seconds after he entered, Zabuza appeared, crowched down beside Sasuke, and swung his zanbato at him like a madman. Luckily,(or unluckily depending on who you are) Sasuke managed to pull out his ninjato and block Zabuza's huge blade before he could be smashed into the wall or cut in half.

"Good to see your paying attention unlike a wet behind the ears genin."

With that, both combatants withdrew their respective swords before heading towards the couch in the center of the hideout. After taking a seat to relax and after Haku returned with some drinks, Zabuza decided to talk first.

"So gaki, why is it your here? I'm sure it's not just for a social call."

Sasuke looked streight into Zabuza's eyes with no sign of fear and in a firm voice said "I'm here to see if Naruto would come back to Konoha."

Zabuza and Haku quickly exchanged glances before looking back at the Uchiha.

"Well that's news to us. We thought the brat was already in Konoha. Don't tell me you people already lost him?"

Sasukes' face turned into a scowel and stared at the two in front of him for a second.

"I know that Naruto's here. All of us, his friends, have been looking for him hard for the last three years and we've searched everywhere he's ever been. We've talked to everyone he's ever interacted with for even the smallest clue as to where he went and nobody has said anything about him. You two are the only two that someone from Konoha hasn't spoken to about this because we thought that he didn't know where to find you. But after going through his things once again we found that he had written down directions to this place, that's how I found it. We also had reports from one or two of your former clients that he is usually found in this area. Now damnit tell me where the hell he is!"

Haku sighed getting the Uchiha's attention.

"Naruto-kun should be in the village finishing up the local kids self defence lesson for the week. If you'll be patient he should be home in a few seconds."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the front door open to reveal a tall, muscular, blond-haired man with whisker shaped marks on his cheeks, and deep blue eyes. he was wearing black shinobi pants with a red trim around the ankles, a fishnet muscle shirt that clung tightly to his protruding muscles, a dark red shirt with a black spiral outline in the center, and a black battle coat like the 4th Hokage's with crimson flames extending up from the base and the kanji for death in the center. His headband was the typical leaf headband with the slash along the center of it, except the material was black and it was longer. and he had steel-toed combat boots instead of shinobi sandals. His hair was still spiked, but it was longer and more spiky than before with spiked sideburns, and his hair had light red tips on the end of it. But the blades on him were the biggest supprise.

On his left hip was a katana, sheathed in a black saya (scabbard), but what was interesting about the blade, when it was unsheathed, was that it looked like it was made from stainless steel so that the blood and gore would just slide right off. The overall lenght of the blade was standard, but the tsuka (handle) showed that the blade was a solid tang, and was tripple riveted with no wrappings and rubber handles on each side to provide extra grip. The tsuba (guard) was nothing fancy, just a regular octogan. However, the zanbato on his back was a true work of art.

The pommel, which was clear over his right shoulder, was in the design of a black kitsune head with its jaws open, revealing it holding a red jem. Following that down, the tsuka, which appeared to be coming out of the kitsunes' neck, was a simple cylindrical shape wrapped in red cloth. But the blade, (whistels) was truely the hardest work of all. Damn near six feet of killing power. Both sides of the blade were sharpened, unlike Zabuza's zanbato. One side of it had serated teeth to tear and rip into an opponent, the other side was a simple bladed side, but the bastard was sharper than a razer blade. The scariest things about the blade though was that this fucker was segmented. That's right, if chakra was pushed into this thing it would detatch and could be used like a whip. (think Zabimaru from Bleach) And it was all held togather by multiple adament wires. The colors of the blade also helped it look badass. The inside of it was solid black that just seemed to absorb all light in it's general vicinity, while the edges of it were crimson colored. Over all it was was a six foot long, by two feet wide, by three inch thick hunk of pure death. And everything assembeled made on badass looking Naruto.

Naruto took a quck glance around the room before he smiled as he noticed the odd addition to the living room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old pal Uchiha Sasuke, how you been teme?"

Naruto walked over to the couch shook Sasukes' extended hand. Unbeknowenced to Sasuke, another person entered the room

"I've been better Naruto. So this is where you've been hiding out these past three years." It was more of a statement than an actual question.

"Yeah, well, I was actually expecting you, Sakura-san, or Kakashi-sensei, a long time ago, but I guess I can't balme you. After all, who would expect Uzumaki Naruto to be hanging around with Momochi Zabuza and Uzumaki Haku right?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, then Haku, then Naruto, then Haku, then Naruto again.

"So, what? She's a relative of yours?"

Naruto chuckled lightly "Not really. She's not related to me by blood, but she is my wife."

Sasuke's eyes threatened to pop out of his eye sockets. But before he could say anything he was suddenly tackled from behind and pinned to the ground with his arms held behind his back.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted "Get the hell off me damnit!"

The shadowed assailent huffed lightly before leaning down to examine it's downed prey; revealing the assailent to be female. The girl had blonde hair that was wrapped in a long ponytail. She had slitted eyes, and a pair of delicate lips. (though you'de never be able to tell without touching them.) Moving down he noticed that she was slender but not at all weak, that was easily destinguishable by the moderate ammount of muscle on her abs and biceps. She also had a nice bust; about a C-cup in size with a small ammount of clevage showing from her black long-sleve shirt with a purple mid-section. Moving further down, (hehe... perverted thoughts) he noticed that she also had some muscle on her legs. (he could feel them on his back) Well that and she was wearing skin-tight black pants with a kunai and shuriken holster wrapped around her right thigh. She also had a Kumo headband with a long slash in it that signified her as a missing nin. But, all in all she looked like the shinobi version of a godess.

Naruto looked at sasuke with a shit-eating grin that made him look like a chastire cat, or fox as it were. This got Sasuke's attention.

"And that Sasuke," Naruto paused for dramatic effect "would be my girlfriend Yugito Nii."

If it wasn't for that fact that his head was already on the floor, his jaw sure as hell would be.

"It's alright Yugito-chan he's an old friend, you can get off of him now."

Yugito nodded and released Sasuke, jumped to her feet and sauntered over to Naruto before wrapping her small, yet strong arms around one of his larger ones.

Sasuke just stumbled back to his feet, momentarily forgetting his jaw on the floor before collecting it and shouting "WHAT THE HELL!! HOW DO YOU HAVE BOTH A WIFE AND A GIRLFRIEND!?"

Naruto sighed before motioning Sasuke to sit down. After everyone took a seat Naruto began.

"Well it all started about a year ago while I was on a S-class mission for a wealthy business man. You see, he was afraid for his daughters' safety because he had pissed off a pair of S-class missing nin who were looking for the Raikages' daughter, who turned out to be a jinchuriiki like me. But, the information he gave the pair was actually false, so he was afraid that they were going to kill him and his daughter for lieing to them. So anyways, he hired me as a bodyguard for his daughter." Naruto mumbled something that sounded suspeciously like 'spoiled brat'. "But while I was guarding her, I ran into Yugito here, who turned out to be both the missing-nins' target and the Raikage's daughter. Pretty soon afterwords we came face-to-face with the two nins, Kakuzu and Hidan. I'll tell you one thing about those two. I have never had a more difficult time killing two people than them. Kakuzu had five different hearts from five different element users and I had to destroy all five hearts in order to kill the bastard. But Hidan was just impossible to kill. I even went as far as to cut the fuckers head off before he completed this ritual thing about some religion he called 'Jashin' I think it was. Anyways, even after I cut the bastards head off he still wouldn't shut the hell up, but at least his body stopped moving after he lost his head. After it was all said and done I burned what was left of Kakuzu and Hidans' bodies, grabbed Yugito, who got knocked out during the fight, and Hidans' head, reported that the mission was a sucess to my client, collected my pay and dropped Yugito off here. I personally wanted to stay but I didn't think keeping a yelling Hidan around was a good idea so I took a two day run to a nearby beach where I knew that the sanbi would staying and I fed it Hidans' head. That shut the bastard up."

By the time Naruto was done talking he had a knowing smirk on his face at remembering the look on Hidan's ugly mug as the Sanbi stared to close it's mough around him.

"So Sasuke, you got any more questions?"

Sasuke stared at him with a blank look on his face for a second befoe he spoke.

"A few but those can wait for now, I did come here for a reason you know."

At this Naruto closed his eyes and simply nodded knowingly before asking,

"So why is it you're here then?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to to take a breath and think for a minute on how to explain why he was sent to retrieve his friend.

"Well Naruto, you travel a lot so I'm sure you're aware of Konoha's political situation with Suna and Waterfall villages, as well as the economic situation at the moment." At this Naruto only nodded.

"The reason that Suna abandoned the peace treaty with Konoha was because the new Kazikage, Subaku no Gaara, felt that if Konoha was so willing to abandon his best friend, the only other person that could understand his pain, than Konoha was unworthy to be allied with it. Temari and Kankuro managed to convince the Kazikage that he shouldn't break the alliance, but all of Konoha knew it was only a matter of time before the alliance would break. Waterfall was pretty much the same, their leader just didn't want anything to do with us after you left. But the end of the trade agreement with Nami no Kuni (Finally found the name of the damn village) is what really hit Konoha hard. A huge part of Konohas' finances comes not only from the shinobi military forces, but our inport and export from Nami no Kuni, and without you, Konoha's economy took a major hit. Look, what I'm trying to say is that Konoha really needs you Naruto, and I'm sure most people would apprecieate it if you came back."

Naruto groaned as he leaned back into the couch, while rubbing the bridge of his nose while trying to fight off the massive headache he was sure he was getting. After a few minuets of silence, Naruto glanced at Sasuke, then at everyone else in the room before speaking again.

"Well, Haku-koi, Yugito-chan, Zabuza-sensei, how do you feel about going to Konoha?"

"This really isn't our decision Naruto-koi, but if you're up for it than so am I." stated Haku.

"Where ever Naruto-kun's hot ass goes, I go!" yelled Yugito with a strange glint in her eyes. One that Naruto and Haku were all too familiar with.

"Well I can't leave the gaki's alone otherwise I'll never get a decent bite to eat again." stated Zabuza with his gruff voice, though everryone knew that was just going because he really cared, not that anyone that wanted to live would ever say such a thing.

"Alright well it looks like were going to Konoha. Everyone, start packing, I'll be back later after I inform everyone in the village that we're leaving." said Naruto as he got up and walked to the door.

"Oh and by the way Zabuza-sensei, don't forget to pack your teddybear this time." Naruto said as he started to laugh and walk away.

"One time gaki, ONE TIME I sleep with a stuffed bear and you NEVER let me live it down.!!" Roared Zabuza before getting up and stomping away.

Sasuke looked bewildered for a moment before finally asking one of the most disturbing questions to pass his mouth.

"Does Zabuza actually sleep with a teddybear?" Even saying that gave Sasuke shivers.

"Hai, Tou-san told me that Tsunami gave it to him as a token of appreciation for protecting her from some thugs that tried to rape her. But I knew that this wasn't true because I had bumped into her while she was shopping and she told me that she had asked Zabuza if he would take care of Inari while she was out of town for a day. Naturally he agreed to it and she gave him the bear as a token of appreciation. He hasn't stopped sleeping with it since." whispered Haku.

-Nami no kuni, 5:02 PM-

Naruto walked up to Tazuna's house to tell Inari that he was gonna be gone for a while. He was sure that Inari was gonna be upset for a while but he knew that Inari was old enough to get over it. He just wasn't expecting what would happen. After knocking on the door, Naruto was greeted by the sight of a semi-drunken Tazuna.

"Hey brat, what are you doin' here?"

"Hey ya old drunk, just here to tell Inari that I'm not gonna be in the village for a while."

"What do you mean you aren't gonna be in the village nii-san?" Asked Inari as he came up behind Tazuna. Inari had changed much after Naruto left and came back. What was once a skrowny little brat now stood a slightly muscular, respectable kid.

"Well, an old friend of mine from Konoha showed up and asked me to come back until Konoha gets back on it's feet. So I'm not gonna be around for a while. I just thought that you should know before I left and to tell you to keep working on your training."

Inari looked downtrotten at the news. "Awww. Can't I go with you nii-san? Please, I promise I'll be good." begged Inari, knowing that if he begged enough he could probably get a yes.

"I don't know Inari, your mother might not like you going to a hidden ninja village by yourself." stated Tazuna, adding his two ryo into the conversation.

"But I'm not gonna be by myself, Naruto nii-san, Haku-chan, and Yugito-chan will be there too right?" Well at least he's persistant.

"Yeah and Zabuza-sensei's going with us as well in case of something the council might pull, well that, and I don't think he wants to try and cook something for himself again. Especially not after he nearly burned down the hideout and Haku chased him around the forest for nearly three days, planting senbon in his ass." The three at the door chuckled at the poor mans misfortune. He had looked like he had sat on a very spikey cactus when Haku was done. It had taken nearly five hours and a pair of forceps to pull the senbon out of the poor mans ass.

"Well if everyone else is going why don't you take both Inari-chan and Tsunami-chan with you. Inari's been wanting to see a shinobi village for a long time now and personally, I think that Tsunami-chan needs to get out of the house more."

Naruto sighed knowing that he wasn't gonna win this argument. "Alright, talk it over with Tsunami-san when she gets back and if she and Inari-kun are coming, tell them to meet with us at the bridge at around six in the morning and if they're not going then don't bother showing up. I got to go and pick up some things in town, I'll see you later Inari." And with that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of flames.

"I still can't figire out how the hell he does that." said Inari while staring at the spot where Naruto once was.

-Outside a nameless shop in the village-

Naruto had been walking around Nami no kuni for about ten minuets now while looking around at all the happy faces of the people and seeing at how they all respected him and praised him. After all, he did free Nami no kuni from Gato those few years back and he did bring in a lot of business from wealthy men and women that required his services and being a part of the village that housed him naturally brought business to other shops when his clients had other needs. That, and he always donated a large portion of his mission pay to the village to keep it properous. That coupled with the defence lessons he gave the village and you can understand why Nami no kuni was both so protective of him and showed so much respect to him. He was really gonne miss the place while he was in Konoha.

Stepping into the nameless shop, Naruto calmly walked up to the counter and gave the bell up front a few quick dings before a large man exited the back room. The man was around 6'2" with large muscles, obviously from lifting heavy shipments of whatever. He was slightly tan with a few scars here and there. He had dark brown short hair with dark brown eyes while wearing a grey apron over a black muscle shirt and dark green pants. Overall the figure would have been intemidating if it wasn't for the kind smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. What can I do for you today Uzumaki-san?" Asked the store clerk.

"Hey Shunyo-san, I just came by to check in and see if you have my delivery." Replied Naruto as he kept a streight face while stareing the man strieight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I finally got the shipment with your orders today. Hold on while I go get them form the back." The man disappeared back into the depths of the storage area for a good five minuets before he returned with what appeared to be three to five coats of different colors but similar designs, a face mask, and what appeared to be a couple of unique weapons.

"First we got the battle coats. The orange one with the black flames on it has the words "Crimson Blade" on it, the black one with purple flames has "Demon Shinigami" on it, and lastly, the dark red one has "Kyuubi's Reaper" embroydered on the back of it. Next we have the mask. One standard kitsune style ANBU mask with extra thin eye slits, air filter, and and special seal that allows the mask to be one way see through. And finally the weapons. I got your standard Shuriken, and your special ordered triangular and nine-point shuriken. Along with those we have your custom ordered stealth sword with serrated teeth on the back and a concave curve on the front. I also got your standard twin nodachi that you ordered. And lets not forget your special throwing knives. Oh and I finished repairing your knuckled tantos and push dagger. All in all this will cost you somewhere around 594,000ryo gaki. So what's the special occasion, the third great shinobi war about to start or somthing?"

Naruto was glad that everything was he wanted was accounted for, but he couldn't help but hear his wallet cry out in agony as it suddenly became much lighter.

"I'm afraid not Shunyo-san...Konoha finally found me."

The silence in the air was thick, too think for the pairs liking.

"They did huh? So what are you gonna' do now, go back to Konoha or stay here in Nami no kuni?"

"(sigh)...Unfortunately I'll have to go back to Konoha for a while, at least to get this whole thing streightened out and me and the family can come home without any problems. It won't take too long seeing as the general populace will want me gone or dead the minute I walk past the front gate." Naruto smiled a grim smile. "Besides, no one said anything about me actually having to stay in Konoha once everything is taken care of. And if anyone tries to hurt me and my family, well, lets just say they'll find out exactly whay I'm known as the "Demon Shinigami" he he he."

Shunyo felt the skin on his back and the muscles on his spine quiver up and down it's length. He had seen exactly why Naruto was named the Demon Shinigami once when a gang attempted to rape one of the women of the village in broad daylight. He never even wanted to think about what he saw that day, again.

"So, if their ain't no war, why exactly are you gettin' all these blades. I know you kinda have an obsession with sharp, pointy things but this is over the top, even for you."

"He he. To tell the truth only the coats, mask, shuriken, and throwing knives I ordered are for me. The twin nodachi are for Yugito-chan and the stealth sword is for Haku-chan. I figured that since I carry at least one sword in case my zanbato is knocked away, my wife and girlfriend should have at least some protection in case they are low on chakra or out of throwing weapons."

The man bent over, resting his chin in the palm of one of his hands while giving Naruto an incredulous stare.

"Uh-huh. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the last time you went home with a new weapon and nothing for her, that she ended up yelling at you for over four hours, and you being forced to sleep on the couch."

Naruto blushed and smiled like a loon while rubbing the back of his head just under his headband.

"Uh, hehe. So you heard a little that argument huh?"

"A little? Gaki, the entire island heard at least half of it, well, your wife's half at least. So, how long were you forced to sleep on the couch again?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I still have back pains form those damn uncomfortable springs." To emphesize the point, Naruto stretched his back until a couple of audible pops were heard.

"So, are you gonna let me check out that zanbato of yours before you go?" Asked Shunyo, giving off a hopeful smile. To which Naruto gave a annoyed scowl.

"How many times am I gonna have to tell you Shunyo-san, Shinkuyaiba Houchos'(Crimson-Edged Cleaver) secrets are gonna go to my family or to my grave, nowhere else."

The old store owner gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, alright, you win, I won't ask about the blade of yours any more. Well, seeing as you paid for your things you can go now so that I can get back to business."

Naruto gave the man a smile and a wave as he walked out the door and headed back to the hideout.

He arrived back at the base at dusk and saw that Zabuza was swinging Kubikiri Houcho around. An obvious sign of frustration to anyone that took the time to get to know Zabuza personally. Now supprisingly, that list was limited to say the least.

"Wow Zabuza-sensei, whats got you so pissed off that you're actually swinging at something other than a target?" Naruto asked.

"It's the whole damn situation gaki. I just know that somehting's gonna happen once we get to Konoha. After all, I seriously doubt that they will leave Haku-chan alone if they find out that she has a "extinct" kekkei genkai. That, and when they find out that Yugito is a jinchuuriki, you know they are gonna at least try and kill her. Same goes for me when they find out who I am. The fact of the matter is this whole thing's got me on edge and I don't like it." Zabuza replied with a grimmace as he looked into the forest canopy.

"I know what you mean. Don't forget that I lived in Konoha for thirteen years before I left and I know how they work. And you're right. Once they find out about Haku-chan, those damn old buzzards on the council will try to abduct her and forcefully try and impregnate her with someone of their choosing to "ensure the survival" of her kekkei genkai and to "make sure the demon dosn't taint it." But to be honest I'm kinda hoping they try it. Hehehe." This got a glance/glare from Zabuza.

"Why, so they can potentially rape Haku-chan. Because if that's the case..."

"No! I'd never want anything like that to happen to my wife. I just hope that they try so that I have an excuse to kill all of them. Hehehe."

Zabuza chuckled with Naruto. He could imagine the ammounts of blood he could spill with an excuse like that. And since he heard that she favores him over the council that if he did help Naruto kill the old fossils that he would actually get off scott free. That was something that he hadn't been able to do for a long time.

"C'mon Zabuza-sense. Lets see what Haku-chan made tonight. That is unless of coarse, you wan't to try some of Yugito-chan's cooking again?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and smirked at seeing Zabuza, The Demon of the Bloody Mist shivering at mearly mentioning his girlfriends cooking.

"I swear to every kami out there that the last time she made dinner, that it growled at me." Zabuza repressed the urge to throw up at the thought of what kind of creature Yugito Nii had created in that kitchen. It had taken more than three suiton, four katon, and two fuuton jutus before it died.

-6:00AM Next morning, Great Naruto Bridge-

We find our group of heros and companions(Inari and Tsunami) traveling across the bridge to the mainland and everyone looked in a different state of awareness this morning. Naruto, Haku, and Yugito were positively glowing this morning. It could have somehting to do with the way that Haku and Yugito had "thanked" Naruto last night for getting them something. And the fact that they "thanked" him for six hours streight. Sasuke's eyes were blood-shot and had bags under them while his state of dress was a little shoddy. This could be attributed to Haku and Yugito's "thanking" Naruto. Zabuza looked like he had got a good nights rest, possibly because he had adjusted to his students and his lovers' bedside manners. Tsunami was likewise well rested but Inari was tired because he was too excited about going to a ninja village to sleep all night. Now every time Haku or Yugito would run their fingers over their swords and giggle, Sasuk's eye would twitch, voilently.

Sasuke could only hope that everything went smoothly and everyone got to Konoha, and soon.

End.

(A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it took so long but I had to rethink about the plot to this story and come up with some weapons for everyone. But I'm happy to announce that I will try harder to update quicker. I cannot make any promises because of all the other things I have to do like school, work, extracurricular activities, guitar lessons, chores, and all kinds of other crap, but I will at least try to update sooner.)


	4. Letter to Moderators

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

Umashido


End file.
